Blood Alchemist
by hailsuzuka
Summary: Roy's little sister and her adventures is the best way i can describe it but read to find out, launguage, and mybe smut later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival**

"Line it up men!" I yelled to start the announcement "I will be departing to Central in the morning! Now I expect that all my men will be doing no torture or interrogation while I'm gone, is that CLEAR!"

"YES MA'AM MAJOR GENERAL!"

"Good, AT EASE PRIVATES!"

"THANK YOU MA'AM!"  
>That night I packed for Central and was off to the train as I started dozing off I saw two Elric brothers<p>

"hey Elric!"

"What the he-...oh! Hello Major General Kurai"

" no need to be so formal boys, so why you going to central"

" to see the Colonial basted"

" ahh I see, I'm here for the same reason, I kill him"

The Elric brothers sliding away "okay see ya later" I finally arrived at central to be greeted by Havoc. He saluted "Major General Kurai!" I said under my breath "Dammit I'm a fucking general I don't need to be escorted, Roy I swear one of these day." I then said in a calm frustrated voice," leave Havoc I can I find my way "  
>"but Gen-"<br>"LEAVE!" the left than left in and has muffling under his breath "hit Mustang is going to kill me!" "Now time to get a hotel before then send someone to find me I sighed I hate central" I found a nearby hotel it was decent but I wasn't going to stay there more than two day so I didn't really care. I threw my bag into my room then left the hotel to find the library (to study up on more components of the body I could mutate without breaking the law.) After being there for at least two hours I found only fluids that I could transmute sadly nothing solid yet then I heard the door of the library then I heard " nobody fucking move or I'll kill you all!"

"oh is that true, by the way this is the library what the hell could you possibly want" I said I a casual tone ( of course I was in my regular clothes so no one knew that I was a military dog black shirt and leather tight pants).

"Oh what do I want muahaha, that's easy I want that woman's flesh! Now get down or ill take yours too!"

Then I clapped my hand together shoving them to the floor iron rods held him in place I then walked towards him. I cocked my head, "what the fuck could you want with human skin, well never mind Ill turn all your blood in though iron before you can blink." I placed my hand over his heart.

Letting out a terrible scream, "AHHHH, who the hell are you get the fuck away from me!"

"Too ba-"I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by doors slamming open.

"Major General that's enough put him down"

"Okay okay, but can I kill him first?" I asked in a whining tone.

"NO! "

"Fine Havoc" I said rolling my eye. I dropped the sorry man and left the library I mumble under my breath as I passed Havoc "can't even read a damn book here!"

"my apologies ma'am!"

"Eh screw you Havoc"

He muffled under his breath "I'd like that"

"Shut the fuck up!" I then headed to central head quarters to meet my older brother Roy. As I walked up the stairs I was stopped by some privates "who the hell are you and what are you doing here"

The anger sigh popped on my forehead I punched the three of them in the face they said digging through my pockets "Eh where the fuck is it" I pulled out my watch still pissed "I am Major General Kurai Mustang!"

They quickly stood up in a salute "sorry Major General"

"this place is starting to really piss me off" I got inside all I saw on either side of me were people question my presence here not knowing who I was. "DAMMIT ALL OF YOU ARE MINDLESS BRAIN WASHED DOG, ITS MAJOR GENERAL KURAI MUSTANG, BLOODY IDOITS!" they all held to attention " Ahh fuck it at ease, you all piss me off here!" I arrived at Roy's door I opened it gently stuck my head in and smiled lightly he looked at me with an annoyed tone" took your ass long enough you got here six hours ago"

My smile immediately turned into a straight line and my eyes half cast and one eye brow rose in anger" What the hell do you mean that took me so long I had to go to my hotel, then I went to the library got held up by this psycho killer then told by a private to let him live then held up by more privates at the fucking gates, finally the dumbasses here can't even recognize a fucking general when they see one!"

"Damn I was just joking, oh yeah and I did hear about the psycho killer just because you work in the torture past of the government doesn't mean you can kill any killer you see"

"Fine" I said crossing my arms then I felt the door open to my back, it was the Elrics.

"Oh hello Al, where's Ed- oh there you all your so Shor-"two hands covered my mouth as Edwards eyes darkened

"Were you about to say short?"

Both Roy and AL said neverously "NO NO NO!" his eyes immediately lighted as Al whispered in my ear "don't say the "S" word" I nodded then looked Edward in the eyes and said "Damn Ed you are so SHORT!" Al and Roy both backed away hastily

"What did you say "Edward said with darkening eyes?

"YOU…..ARE…..SO…..SHORT!" Roy and AL closed their ears

He spazed out, "HMMM SO IM SO SMALL CANT SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE, A TINY BEAN, SHRIMP!"

"ha-ha nope just short" I said with a smug Al then held back Edward and asked" why why did you have to do that?"

"Hell I don't know I thought it would be funny" after a while Edward finally calmed down but still death stared me finally Roy said "boys do you have your report ready "

"Yes but we didn't come here for that "Edward replied "but wait what relationship do you have with Kurai, can't be a girlfriend because your too much of a bustard so what is your relation?"

"Brother and sister "I he said reluctantly

"W-W-WHAT! You have a sister!"

I cut in smugly "yup I'm his little sister."

"You're his LITTLE sister but your way taller than him (I was actually only an inch or two taller)."

"Mhm, he the midget of the family" I said with a small smile.

"WHAT!" they said in sync "are you fucking serious!"

"Kurai SHUT UP!" Roy said in furry

"yes big brother" I said with my head bowed, even though he was a lower ranking than me I still had more respect for him than anyone else and listened to almost all his request as a younger sister should. Then Edward asked "why do you give up so easily you don't have to do exactly what he says?"

"But I do I am in complete dept to him, though I lost both my arms he saved my life."

"How" Edward asked

"Oh a story for a different time" I said as I saw Roy go into deep thought. As I left I left a piece of paper on Roy's desk saying:

_Hers my number call when the boys are gone and we can do business_

And another in Edward pocket saying:

_If you want to know the story, come to this place_

I went back to the hotel with the books I had checked out. When I arrived at the hotel I was astonished at the time so I prepared for bed, as normal I took a shower washed my black hair with white highlights and white tips at my slanted bangs, then I dressed in a plan black shirt and shorts then took all my piercings out the nine on each of my ears and two on my bottom lip and not to forget my tongue ring, but just as I was about to sleep the phone rang I answered

"Yeah?"

"It's me"

"Well no shit who else would it be"

"Hey I was wondering did you want to stay at my place."

"But you place smells like sex"

"No it doesn't! You don't have to if you don't want to but I'd like it"

"Fine I'll be there in a little, but can you pick me up"

"Yeah sure be ready, what number?"

"196"

"K bye" I quick called the brothers to tell them I was staying at Roy's place and id meet them somewhere else. I sat on the bed and a knock on my door finally arrived.

"Who is it" I yelled

"Who do ya think?"

"I'm coming" I then opened the door.

"You do know you look a lot better without your piercings"

"You only say that because you're my brother"

"So is that so wrong?"

"Eh let's just go"

"Alright shall I take your bags?"

"…no"

We got into the car his house was all the way on other side of central I started dozing off in the car of course someone else was driving so I was sitting in the back with Roy I fell asleep leaning on Roy's shoulder he stared down at me remembering our childhood where I would always sleep next to him because our mother was always angry with me, I was the mistake. I had the interest in the body science so my mother thought I was one of the devils, the mistake. I was always in fear my mother was going to hurt me sense she always threatened of it, she adored my brother so much he was her little angle and normally kept me completely away only letting me near him at night to sleep. I grabbed on to him tight as I would when I was a child him and I are ten years apart so it didn't matter to him if I slept near him. For the first night in a while I felt the warmth until he woke me up, we had arrived at his house I wasn't really awake so he lifted me bridal style and took me to the couch and put a blanket over me the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Kira good night and a kiss on my forehead (Kira was my given nick name). my dream I was drenched in blood the smell…iron I was in torn up clothes and in a black room then I saw those eye the ones of my mother…..I screamed" kill me kill me now I don't deserve to live it isn't fair take my life!" I was awoken by Roy "Are you okay?" I was grasped in his arms," no I killed her I don't deserve to live" I started to cry. Roy grasped me tighter I stood up and found my bag I opened it and dug through it then I finally found it a bottle of sake. I also pulled out a cup I went and sat at the table the whole time Roy was watching me. He picked up the bottle after I poured some in my cup. "What the hell is this?"

"Sake"

"Your 15"

"So what of it"

"You're under aged!"

"There's a certain age you have to be to drink?"

"YES 21"

"Oh oh well bottoms up!"Before I drink any Roy took away the cup. "What the hell Roy gives it back!"I said about ready to pounce.

"As I said you're too young, besides how long have you been drinking?" Roy asked getting irritated

"okay let's see you left the house when you were twenty plus three years that makes two years" I said after all the math and thinking.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this isn't good you're going to kill yourself!"

"GOOD I deserve to be dead I killed the one person that defied the law of alchemy and give life my own damn mother! Plus I didn't even know there was a legal drinking age!"

Roy stopped and threw the bottle agents the wall in anger, "don't you ever think of even hurting yourself the slightest bit because of that, don't even apologies she hurt you in a way far worse than death! Go to bed!"

I calmed down to the point of cry by the time he said that," I can't sleep any more I'm going to go for a walk".

"No you're not ill stay up with you and you can fall asleep in my arms like old times" he went to go sit on the couch until I followed then my stomached growled as I was sitting down so I stood right back up and head for the kitchen and he followed me until I opened up the fridge and pulled out an apple. Roy took it from my hand and cut it in half with a knife we shared it like old day we went back to the couch and ate I finished my half first as always then I curled up under his arm and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyyone well yeah review please tell me when i mess up it really helps ^_^ thanks **

**1****st**** Date**

When I woke the next morning the phone was ring and Roy just slept through it still in the same position as last night I answered the phone in a much lighter tone than I usually use at work and I wasn't recognized.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello this is 2nd lieutenant Havoc may I speak with Roy Mustang"

"Nope"

"Ummm… what do you mean nope!"

"It means you get to speak with me because Roy is sleeping."

"You sound like a beautiful lady so I don't think he would mind if you woke him up"

"Nope"

Then In a respond I said in a seductive voice" why don't you come here and get him"

"Maybe I will but I may forget about him and just pick you up "

"That sounds fun, will you really do it" (mind I kind of have a crush on Havoc)

"Sure"

"Yay that sounds fun!" a few lines before Roy had woken up and been listening to my conversation.

Roy took the phone out of my hand and with and angry tone, "What will you are doing with my little sister?"

"YOUR LITTLE SISTER, YOU MEAN MAJOR GENERAL KURAI!"

He had knocked me to the floor and I yelled," hey that was my conversation, go away!"

Mocking me "hey you're my little sister I'm supposed to protect you, anyway Havoc what you wanted"

"You're late "then the phone hung-up and we started getting ready. I was in the bathroom when I put on my normal military pants and left my shirt on so I was just wearing a bra. That handle twisted and the door opened with Roy behind it. I screamed and covered myself," get the fuck out and slammed the door. I just put a black tank-top on and piercings.

Roy asked "what about your jacket

"Huh? Jacket, oh yeah I didn't bring it"

"What, why you need it"

"Not in my line of work all I need is pants shirt mask boots and badges"

"Then take this one and stick you badges on this on for the time being" he said as his throwing me an extra jacket.

"But it's way too big!"

"But it's way too bad" he said mocking me. After our little argument we headed off to the car, of course someone else was driving so we were in the back I dazed off into the out the car window. It was a sunny day which I don't get to see very often normally all I see are steel walls and flames of candles. It was beautiful I haven't seen this in a long time Roy shook me thinking I was falling asleep.

"What?" I said a bit annoyed

"Sorry I thought you were sleeping"

"Nope just looking at the sun I don't get to see it often especially where I work"

Roy's head went down like he almost forgot what I did, "how did you get higher in the ranks than me your only fifteen?"

"I don't know but I really don't deserve it, no one does in my department."

"Hey you can't choose where you are put."

"Yeah but still it's nice to see the sun ever once and a while and be above ground." Now both of our heads were down and we finally made it to our destination. Roy went ahead of me as I went to the back of the car to get a few things then I headed to the doors today everyone was in salute to greet me," Ehh… all of you go away." They all continued their jobs as I passed Havocs desk I laughed and he blushed. At that point I have a stack of papers in one arm and my piercings in the other it was really hard to move my upper body to look for Hughes office I finally found it I opened the door to the frantic assistant and Hughes laughing at her all of a sudden a silence fell over the room.

"Major General "the assistant saluted

"HUGHES" I screamed in glee and ran to hug you.

"Hello Major General Kurai "he said before wrapping his arms around me to complete the hug.

"Don't call me that call me Kira like always."

"Aww your so cute I haven't seen you forever have you seen Melissa?"

"No let me see. "

"Here isn't she just gorgeous. "

"Yes, yes she is." I've known Hughes for a long time ever sense Roy has know him. We spoke about Melissa for a while then I pulled out my piercings and started to put them on one by one I was stopped by Hughes words.

"What the hell are you shoving into your face!"

"Uhhh piercings"

"How could you mess up your beautiful face with metal?"

"…" I continued he just looked at me with the 'what happened to the little girl I knew' face. We were both interrupted by Roy coming in.

"Oh am I interrupting your little get together?"

"Yes now go away" I replied quit bluntly

He looked at me for a while like an annoying little sister, "too fucking bad Kira go to my office!"

"You can order your superior around" he just looked at me. "Fine, ill came back for my business later." I said in a reluctant tone as I was walking through the halls with my papers I got lost I stopped for a minute and just sat down in the exact place I was standing. 'Dammit_ why does this always happen to me I need to get a freakin' map ugh!' _I thought to myself.

Then Havoc passed by and stopped in front of me, "Ummm are you lost?"

"Maybe, maybe I just wanna sit here" I said blushing.

"*sigh* where do ya need to go?"

"Roy's office." I said feeling like an idiot.

"Uhhh sure but you kinda on the other side of the building"

"Damn are you serious how the fuck did I get ever here"

"Ladies shouldn't use that type of language"

"We do in my department"

"What is that by the way" he started leading me to the office.

"You really don't want to know "

"Now that you say it like that I really want to know"

"Nope"

"What do ya mean nope?"

"I mean if I told you here everyone would know."

"Ms. Kurai are you asking me to ask you on a date?" he said innocently

I said standing on my tippy toes close to his face," maybe" he drew into a kiss and I pulled away, "pick me up at the library at eight." Walking away I finally knew where I was and found my way to his office I was almost skipping and my oversized jacket was bouncing as I opened the door all 9i heard was.

"What the hell to you so long mustang!"

"What!" I said very surprised being called by my last name.

"Oh sorry Kurai I thought you were Roy" Edward said.

I sighed in relief thinking I was in trouble," oh hey guys have you seen 'HIM'"

"We were just about to ask the same thing."

"*sigh* good I thought he got here first"

"What do y-"

"Oh never mind" all I had on my face was a smile and it wouldn't relieve. The door opened behind me (again) and I shock went up my spine. It was Roy and he just looked at me for he hasn't seen that smile on my face sense I had my first crush. Then Edward came up to me and kissed my check Roy's face turned with furry as I blushed red as a tomato

Roy lashed out as I held him back" I'm going to kill you, you short bastard!"

"I could say the same thing and who are you calling short Colonial bastard!"

"YOU KISSEED MY SISTER… WHY!"

"I don't know… oh yeah she got me at an assignment at my home town for a week in search of the stone."

Roy looked at me with confusion," you do know it's not for fun there is a murderer and you are the only people who would go there and not give up, because Edward your love is still there"

Edward turned bright red when I mention love "she's not my love, but I will protect her."

"Okay you guys depart tomorrow" they left the room and Roy closed the door behind him.

"Has not a murderer is he?"

"No a rapist, to profile all has gone after is blondes"

"Winry" his eyes widened

"Yeah"

"I can't believe he kissed you!"

"WHAT THE HELLL YOUR STILL ON THAT" I left the room and looked at the time it was five 'o clock I thought '_ah shit I gotta get home and get ready!'_ I peeked my head into the office as he was pacing back and forth

I yelled really quickly, "Bye Roy I'm taking the car see ya later!" I ran out the door and down the hall Roy rush out of his door out in the hall.

"WAIT WHAT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME!"

"Not my problem" I said turning around laughing mocking him as I made a face at him pulling down my eye and sticking out my tongue. I kept running backwards until I crashed into something and dropped all my papers I heard.

"Ah just the girl I was looking for"

"I'm so sor- oh hi Hughes watch'ca need"

"You never came back for the business you needed to do with me."

"Ummm can I do it tomorrow?"

"Why not now?" he asked in major curiosity (I was never one to put things off).

I signaled for him to come closer I whispered in his ear "I have a date "I pulled away and smiled.

"Aww how cute" he said in a rather loud tone

"Shhh Roy doesn't know, now can you help me pick up my papers." Sense we were both already on the floor he agreed we assorted my papers I waved good bye and was on my way to the car. The normal guy who drove the car was sitting as normal in the car I hoped in and asked

"Sir Can you take me home?"

"Yes Ms. Mustang"

"Thank you."

"What shall I do about the Colonial Ma'am?"

"Oh you can go home he said he was going to find his own way home"

"Very good Major General" we went all the way home I smile the whole way we arrived I hoped out of the car and thanked the man. I had gotten to the door when I remembered I don't have a key damn oh well he won't mind I took out one of the piercings and transmuted it without a circle it turned into a snap cap (small explosive) I threw it agents the door and it blew up '_that's how it's done' _I thought whipping my hands together. I walked in casually all that was salvaged was the door handle parts. I dug through my bad and found some steel parts (yes I keep parts of steel) first I made a piercing then I made a door and put it up. I was finally done and I only had two hours before my date. I ran upstairs to the bathroom with a dress in my hand I got into the bathroom and took a very, very quick shower I came out and got into my bra and underwear I started on my hair I pulled half of it into a bun and pulled the other half over my shoulders I then started on makeup black eye liner on the bottom just a little and some lip gloss and mascara I slipped on my dress it was a black dress it was tight at the top around and loosen by to the bottom and went to my knees starting from the right bottom it looked like my dress had red shatters I put some tennis shoes on (converse) and headed out the door I got out the door and ran into Roy.

"Ummm hi?"

"Where are you going?"

"To a meeting?"

"With who?"

"Ummm… Hughes"

"Nope"

"What do you mean nope" he then pointed behind him and sure enough there was Hughes.

As quickly as I could I said "okay gotta go bye "as I ran off and for a little he chased me. When he returned home her turned to the door and it was complete steel his face cringed in anger "Hughes do you know where she went?"

"Nope, no idea, nooo clue"

"Where!"

Hughes said timidly "On a date" he bowed his head.

"WHAT!"

I made it to the library and I was panting I looked at my watch and tucked it down my bra. It was 7:45 I sat down I looked down and my shoes were untied and my feet were three stairs down from me. Then all of a sudden two hands were tying them I looked up it was Havoc. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt.

"Ya know these aren't exactly the type of shoes you wear with such a pretty dress." He said putting his hand out for me.

I took it and he pulled me up, "oh sorry I don't really know much about this stuff "I scratched my head.

"Its fine you look beautiful." He said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a little tighter to him all I could do was blush I wrapped my arm around his waist and we started to walk.

"Where do you wanna go" he asked looking into my eyes,

"Ummm I don't know a bar or something."

"A bar? I think you too young for that." He said laughing

"Yeah yeah yeah I've been told I just haven't had a good drink sense I got here."

"Wait wait wait… you drink?"

"Yeah, but in my defense I didn't know there was a legal age."

"Hahahaha, but I think we'll go to something a little fancier." He led me to a place and told me, "Wait here for a moment." I nodded my head he took about five minute and came out with a picnic basket and without a word grabbed my hand and took me to the park. He spread a blanket down on the grass and we both sat on the blanket and he finally asked the question about my work I looked down kinda nervous and he said, "It's okay you can tell me later." I did a soft smile and he handed me a sandwich I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing I've never done anything like this and it's kinda like in those romance books."

"Wait you've never been on a date."

"I have well, kinda of it was weird and I was paid." I was cut off.

"You were paid? Why?"

"Well I'm a military dog a female and it was with a rapist."

"Wait did you?"

"No but I ended up killing him, and I was covered in blood." He pulled me into his chest and put my hand over my head .I started taking and he released me so he could see my eyes.

"I work in the torture and interrogation part of the government, actually I'm the torturer do you know my title."

"Blood Alchemist?"

"A.K.A Demon Alchemist." I picked up my sandwich and took a bite swallowed and then smiled. He matched my smile looking down at me. He took a bite out of his sandwich as well.

"Umm you got anything to drink in there?" he pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Will this do?"

"Of course, it's amazing." I was still leaning on his chest so I had to look up at him when I smiled he handed me a glass and poured me some. "Thank you" we cheered he smiled and we both took a drink.

"There's one thing I don't get"

"What is that exactly?" I responded cocking my head.

"What exactly is 'blood' alchemy? Isn't that forbidden?"

"Nope."

"Care to explain?"

"I'll show you then explain." I took out one of my piercings and turned it to me tiny knife and cut my knee slightly.

"Wait what you are doing?"

"Ha you sound frantic don't worry" I said with a smile I clapped my hands together and touched the drop of blood and it turned into a piercings. " the concept is I'm changing something though I can also make blood change blood I'm not making something that depends on something the blood doesn't move, no nerves no brain, simple."

"Simple is not the word I would use. How did you lose both your arms?"

"Umm it's been so long I forgot." I said scratching the back of my head and he could tell I was lying but he left it alone we finished or dinner and I was a little tipsy. I was still leaning against him and I was holding his hand he was looking off slightly so while he wasn't looking at me I pulled the watch out of my bra before I could open it I fell into his lap I shocked him he looked down at me we stared at each. I took the cigarette from his mouth and leaned up for a kiss we closed our eyes and had a long passionate kiss we released for air and continued a couple more times I took the cigarette that was in my hand and stuck it in my mouth. He took it back and told me, "This isn't good for you."

"I could say the very same for you." I looked down at my pocket watch and it was already 12:30, "I think I should get home before Roy goes looking for me."

"Alright ill walk you half way."

"I d like that "I said with a smile it came for our time to depart he left me with a kiss. I kept walking down the street until I reached the house I walked in the gate heading for the door the door was locked so I knocked a few times no response I knocked harder….no answer I sat down against the door the door swung open and I fell back so I was facing the ceiling looking up to my brothers eyes. I looked past him and I saw Hughes sitting on the couch. '_Dammit he knew'_ his was all I could think I stood up and I looked at Roy's eyes and they looked displeased.

"A DATE! How could you without even telling me! Who, What, When, Where, Why?"

"Someone, tonight, in central, because I wanted to. HUGHES! I told you not to tell anyone why!"

"You were gone for four hours! "

"In tired imma sleep in your room tonight DON'T come in!" I walked past him and up the stairs. I got ready for bed and laid down for a while I was thinking about Havoc it was all I could think about. Several hours had gone by I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me Hughes."

"What do you want?"

"To apologies"

"okay come in only you though Roy fuck off!" my and Hughes talked for about 30 min or until I fell asleep.

**next chapter coming very...very soon ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi, well yeah hope ya enjoy**

**Last day**

I really didn't remember what the conversation was about but I woke up the next morning with a giant head ache like I was hit in the head with a bat. I groaned as I walked down the stairs then I fell like an idiot I was lying on my back and I took out my watch '_ahh shit it was 2 I'm so late!' _was all I could think. I picked up the phone and dialed Riza's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riza its Kurai, umm I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you come get me I'm at Roy's house and I have a major headache?"

"Okay I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." We both hung up and I saw a note on the bathroom door:

_I left all ready find your own way there._

I groaned and got ready to go except this time I didn't bring the baggy jacket I couldn't really see straight so I went slowly down the stairs and grabbed my papers. A knock at the door I answered it.

"Hello Riz- , oh it's you Hughes come to take me to work?"

"Yes, and oh my you look like you got hit with a bat."

"Yup that was my description too, come on lets go." I hoped in to his car and did the same thing as yesterday except at a half squint. Time flew by and we were there as I walked up the stairs almost tripped but Hughes caught me I thanked him and hurried up the stairs I got inside and the cool air hit me and I felt dizzy I stood there for a moment and continued to my brothers office I got there and opened the door first thing I hear.

"Ready for your physical?"

"AH shit I completely forgot that's what we talked about last knight "

"Are you in a hangover?" he asked in a very concerned way.

"no I'm not I just have a slight headache and can't see straight, any way I gotta go ask someone for some clothes I'll be back." I left the office leaving my papers there and headed over to the bathroom I got in no one was there so I went to the sink and splashed my face in the water and rubbed my eyes the door creaked open it was Havoc. My eyes widened he hadn't noticed me he started to unzip his pants. I yelled "no no no, stop stop stop stop!" I covered my eyes he looked over at me and dropped his cigarette out of his mouth he cover up and said.

"Umm I think you have the wrong room."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." I ran out of the room and down the hall a little bit and plopped down my heart was racing all I could think was '_oh shit I almost saw 'it' ahh!'. _I calmed down a little bit and stood up Havoc came around the corner I plopped back down hoping he wouldn't notice me he did and walked over.

"Are you ok? Did you see anything?"

I franticly responded "no no no I didn't see anything and I'm fine." And I fell backwards hitting the floor. He looked around then looked at me and rushed to the floor. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I didn't see anything my I just can't see straight that's all and I'm a little dizzy with a headache that all." I said putting on an embarrassed smile. He picked me up bridal style and took me to the nurse I was sitting in the infirmary for a while then she finally gave me some pills. "Umm what the hell are these?" I really hated taking pills I almost always choked on them.

"They will help with the headache and dizziness."

"Nope I'm fine I won't need them."

"This is a doctor's request you must take them."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

Havoc was watching through this whole epidemic

"I mean you not shoving that damn pill down my throat!" I started towards the door when Havoc picked me up and set me on the bench and grabbed the pill. "What the hell are you doing get that thing away from me!"

He close the curtain around us leaving the doctor out of sight he tried to shove it through my lips they clenched allowing no entry he swished my lips together so I looked like a fish I kept turning my head back and forth so he couldn't catch me, " you are really stubborn missy!"

"I told you in not taking that thing not until I keel over and pass out!"

"I really didn't want it to come to this but." He shove he pill in his mouth and kissed me shoving it in my mouth forcing me to swallow before we continued. We both finally release and I fell backward again the pill hasn't taken effect yet. "Uh nurse she passed out again."

"Well the drug hasn't taken effect yet but she'll be ready in time for the physical."

"thank you" I woke up and rubbed my eyes and stood up my boots hit the floor and I didn't feel dizzy and my head didn't feel horrible I didn't see the nurse I took out my pocket watch and saw the time ten minutes to the physical exam I ran out the door and down the hall I was booking it because I had nine minute to get to the other side of this damn place. This is a fucking mess I kept running I made it there with two minutes to spare. I got in line and I was standing next to Roy.

"Ah Major General nice of you to join us but why aren't you in your gym clothes?" the man supervising the exam asked.

"Gym clothes? I'm fine in this I'm used to it." I was in my boots military pants and a black shirt and it was a hot day.

"Very well we will start with push-ups" this was simple for me both my arms were auto mail so had little struggle doing the thirty in the set amount of time I actually went a little over. They all went down the line with their numbers 32, 41, 33, 30, 31, Roy 30 I smirked my number 57. Every in the line looked down over at me smiled as they were in disbelief. The next test sit-ups 50 in one minute was our mandatory goal I laid down on the floor we started it was over soon again going down the line 51, 50 ,61, 53, 55, Roy 55 I still smirked my number 72 and the disbelieving looks. It was time for the running portion everyone had 13 min to run the mile everyone but me I only had 10 senses I was so young. We all lined up and heard the gun shot and started running I ran with Havoc sense we were both at the front no talking just running he started pulling back from bringing tired I started to thinking about that night and completely zoned out. Then I tripped felon the floor did a few summer salts rolled and kept running I heard Roy Hughes and Havoc busting up I turned around a flipped them all of and kept running I distanced myself from them by a lot I was panting hard now it was really hot I was running my fastest and I finished… first.

I lay down and the man said," you should probably go to the nurse."

"Why?" I asked not knowing what happened.

"A lot of blood is on your face and back."

"SHIT are you serious fuck this isn't good my shirt ripped!"

"Is that all you concerned about?"

"Well yeah it's not like I'm gonna bleed to death." I walked away groaning about my shirt I was starting to get angry when I heard laughter crossing the finish line. Havoc came over to me he couldn't see my face but he could tell I wasn't happy.

"Hey you just tripped don't worry about it." I looked up with my bloody face, "oh shit how you get that bloody with one fall?"

"It's not the fall or the blood I'm worried about it my back it's all exposed now and it hurts!"

"Let me take a look" he turned me around and saw that my back was worse than my face he jumped, "you need to go to the nurse.

"Nope"

"What the hell do you mean nope?"

"I mean I'm not going until this stupid thing is over."

"But the next one is sparing and you're wounded!"

"I don't care imma do this and you can't stop me!" I said walking away from him and heading towards Roy he examined me for a while circling me, "what! You're making me dizzy!"

"You messed yourself up, and with only one trip, Hahaha."

"Shaddup!"I was still bleeding then the man announced sparing time a grin appeared upon my face I already knew who my partner was going to be. He yelled

"First match Roy Mustang and Kurai…Mustang." We looked over at each other both of us grinning and we made our way to the circle by then a crowd had formed around us.

The crowd "Roy don't get your ass beat by a little girl!" "Kurai what the hell happened to you?" the announcer finally spoke "rules" no killing and for you Kurai you can't alter the others body, you may use alchemy but just don't kill each other!"

I responded "aww you're no fun!" the man ran away and blew the gun to start. I ran in I was in Roy's face I jabbed him with my index and middle finger to taunt him. "Come on man are you that rusty?" I heard a snap all I could say, " OH SHIT!" the flame came surging toward he I covered my face and my auto mail over heated I ran to Roy before they could cool off and socked him in the tummy and twisted my hand I heard a scream. I leaped back so I could see the damage done he was holding his tummy *snap snap snap snap* I ran the other way as fast as I could with a face of oh shit imma die Look. I tumbled off to the side before they reached me I slipped my hand over my and caught some blood I clapped my hands together and turned it to iron spikes and threw them at Roy. They scraped the sides of his cheeks I stood up and ran towards him he snapped I ran through the fire I leaped on him he fell to the floor my knees were holding his shoulders down my boots in the middle of his hand so he couldn't move his fingers I socked him in the face the crowd oooed I stole his gloves and shoed them in my pockets he stood up and it was a hand on hand fight. He tried to punch me I caught before it reached me I swung and he did the same to me I jumped swinging my feet at his face he shoved me away. He swung his fist it hit me, I laid one in his stomach we both spit a little blood. We going all out for about 2 hours before we were both completely tired with my last ounce of energy I darted at him and slammed him in the face with my fist we both fell to the floor but when I looked over he was passed out. I rolled over to my back and raised my hand in the air "I'm tired." Every one rushed over the nurses took us to the infirmary and u was placed on my stomach while she put medicine on my back.

"AHHHH that hurts stop it!"

"Sorry I need to disinfect your back."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I tried to get up but she had restrains on me. "Get this off me and let me leave!"

"I can't I have to bandage you up, stay still or this will hurt!"

"Oww!"

"I told you." She said smirking then from the other side of the room I heard Havoc and Hughes talking then Havoc stopped and looked at me.

"Stop squirming and let the lady help you!" Hughes nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine!" I closed my eyes and stopped moving I fell asleep quickly and a dream appeared I was in a glass box underground blood started filling at my feet then a voice appeared the voice of me mother.

"You kill me first then go after your brother you're a disgrace you don't deserve to live die alone!"

"No I didn't, I didn't mean to kill you I don't deserve to live." I started crying as I dropped into the blood.

"You can take your life but leave your bothers alone! Don't hurt my little angle!"

The blood rose faster and it stopped right as it was to the point of being able to drown me the glass gleamed pictures of my dead mother bleeding her eyes looking trough me. I screamed at the top of my lungs," kill me already take my life I killed her I don't deserve to live let me die alone as deserved I killed her I killed her." I was awoken by Hughes and Havoc.

"Wake up are you okay!"

I wasn't in restrains any longer so I stood up tears still running down my cheeks," yeah I'm fine just a dream." I looked over a Mustang he was just waking up I grabbed Havoc's cigarettes out of his pocket without him noticing and with my clothes in hand I walked to the bathroom to change.

"You shouldn't be moving yet." Havoc said not noticing that his cigarettes were gone.

"I'm just going to change I'm not leaving, ant ways me and Hughes still have business to do." I closed the door to the bathroom I put my pants on and only on my bra I pulled a smoke out and lit it with a match in my pocket I sat down on the floor and leaned the wall I smoked and thought to myself '_I haven't had one of these sense the last meeting I went to' _I sat there until I finished and threw away the bud in the toilet and flushed it down. I slipped on my shirt and walked out and Havoc was standing there looking like I was in trouble. I asked, "Where's Hughes?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Nope." I looked over and saw that Roy was gone.

"They moved him out he's just fine now we will exchange question answering."

"Nope." I tried to leave the room but my wounds reopened and I hit the floor with a scream. Roy rushed in with the nurse and Havoc was standing there not sure on what to do. The nurse helped me up and got me to the bed and laid me on my stomach and cut my shirt off I looked up at her in embarrassment you could see the side of my boobs she nodded and said, "excuse me sirs but can you wait in the other room until the ma'am is decent the whole time Roy was covering Havocs eyes. Roy dragged him out of the room the nurse had to stitch me up and so I wouldn't squirm she gave me anesthetics I fell asleep quickly no dream I slowly woke up I heard Havoc and I couldn't distinct the voice but the one I didn't know I heard him say.

"So what size is she uptown?"

"Uhhh I dunno like a C or bigger?" all I could think was_ 'are they talking about my boobs and how did Havoc guess right?" _

"Shut up shut up her awake."

My eyes opened I was restrained and blankets were over me I was still on my stomach. In a tired sounding voice I asked," why can't I move? "

"The nurse didn't want you to leave until you were healed so now you can't move." He said scratching his head.

"Who's he?"

"I'm Heymans Breda Major General Kurai Mustang!"

I thought to myself '_perv_' I greeted him "nice to meet you. Ummm Havoc two questions."

"First before sorry to say but Breda can you return to your duties or go home your making me nervous sorry."

"That's fine." He left I heard the door slam.

"Now Kurai what was your questions?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"That depends what is it?"

"Can you get me some food?"

"Nope."

"What the hell do you mean NOPE!"

"You're not allowed to have any food until the nurse brings it 2nd question."

"Can you get my watch?"

"Yeah… where is it?"

"…Ummm…between my boobs… it's really hurting me."

"Where?" he said getting wide eyed.

"Don't make me say it again!" the silver chain was hanging out I lifted my head he grabbed the chain and pulled. "OWW! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not reaching down there."

"Don't open it! Can you PLEASE put it in my pocket on the right?" I smiled at him because I know I was demanding but hey I was on my stomach and I said right so he wouldn't find the cigarettes.

"My turn."

"What do you mean your turn?"

"I answered your questions now you answer mine."

"Nope!" I turned my head away from him closing my eyes.

"Ugh this was a part of our deal!"

"What deal I have no clue what you're talking bout." The nurse saved me she came in with some food it was mashed potatoes and a sandwich and carrots.

"Umm sir do you mind feeding her I can't let her go so do ya mind?"

"No I got its fine with me." I looked over at him and he smirked at me. She walked out of the room, "will you answer my questions now?"

"Nope I'm not *rumble* shit! Fine." I dragged on the e on the word fine.

"What happened to my cigarettes?"

"Dunno."

"Nope, not good enough."

"*sigh* left pocket." He grabbed them out of my pocket and checked if I took any out one was missing.

"Did you."

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Fine I took one and its gone now! Can I have some food now?"

"Why and when?"

" when I went to the bathroom, to calm me down now can I PLEASE have some food!" he took a deep sigh picked up the spoon and said "open" before he put it in my mouth.

"This is demeaning."

"Serves you right now open." He continued doing this until we finished the potatoes he stopped, "question two?" he smiled and held his two fingers up. "Will you go with me to get some real food when you get out?"

I smiled "now how could I say no sense you showed me a great time?" he took a bite of my sandwich, "Hey that's mine!"

"I've been here all day I'm hungry." He ripped off a piece and shoved it in my mouth I chewed.

"Ewwie that taste nasty."

"That's what I thought why do you think I gave it to you?"

"Meanie now come and get this taste out of my mouth." He leaned down to give me a kiss it lasted for a while I wasn't sure how long. We broke for air he stabbed the carrot with a fork he put it to my mouth. I turned my head his fork followed I turned the other way.

"Eat it!" I just shook my head "c'mon" I put my face in the pillow.

I muffled in the pillow "I'm not gonna get that it's completely gross."

He shoved one piece in his mouth, "there not bad try one."

I looked up my eyes at half cast, "I've tried it before there discussing. "

"There good for you for they have calcium in them."

"So does concrete but you don't see me crunching on that!"

"Fine I give up ill just eat them." I turned my head to the side to watch him I started dozing off went the phone rang Havoc picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey can I talk to Kurai oh yeah go home."

"Yes sir and here she Is." he held It for me.

"Hey Roy."

"Hi Kira I heard what happen today before I woke up."

"It was nothing." I laughed in a nervous tone.

"Would you like me to come and stay the night with you?"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"9:00"

"Oh no I'm fine I can spend the night in a….hospital." I said very nervously. "You know I'm just restrained to the bed do I can't move at all I'm just fine."

"Alright see ya in the morning." He hung up I looked up at Havoc "I'm sorry I wasted your night."

"Its fine don't worry about it but I gotta head out." He pulled out a smoke and lit it up "good night, sweet dreams."

"You too night." He left and I was dozing off until a draft came through the window it blew the blanket off of me the wind hit the stitches the pain shot up through my spine my back was still naked and I couldn't move. I was freezing but I still managed to fall asleep I was in a deep sleep for once there were no dreams. I was woken up by whispers in the morning I really couldn't tell who it was I opened my eyes.

"Edward…. Uhhh what's wrong?"

"How do I put this your half naked!"

"Don't just stand there dammit put the fucking blanket over me anyways I'm on my stomach you can't see much!"

"Okay, okay I just wanted to make sure your alright I heard what happen."

"I'm fine by the way can you guys do me two favors?"

"Yeah sure what are they?"

"First can I have your shirt? Second can you untie me?" Edward willingly took of his tank top and gave it to me while al in tied me. "thanks wait right here I'll give you your shirt in one moment I turned so they couldn't see anything the tank was really small on me I walked to the bathroom taking some bandages with me I transmuted a bra and wrapped the rest of the bandage around me to make a shirt I walked out of the bathroom and threw the tank back at Edward "thanks." I walked out with my boots in hand I looked around the corner making sure the nurse want there I ran out the door the boys followed me.

"Are you really that scared of that nurse?"

"No she just drugged me." They both looked at me weird for taking it so lightly. I walked down the halls until I reached Roy's office I tried to pull the doors open they were locked I went digging through my pocket I finally found my watch it was only 5am I couldn't blow the door up so what to do what to do. I took the screws off the hinges got in to get my stuff and placed the door back in place not putting the screws back. The boys looked at me I just kept walking to a nearby chair and sat down.

"Sooo where you guys staying?"

"A hotel about a block away Central inn."

"Okay let's go." I pulled Edwards hands running out of the place.

"Wait! Why do you wanna go there?"

"It has a bead and a place to get real food right?"

"Yes."

"Okay ill pay just take me there." I kept running his hand in one of my hand and my boots in the other he gave me directions as all of us ran down the street. On our way we were almost hit by three cars five bikes and a milk kart. We made it there and I let go of his hand and he lead me to the food place. We stepped in and my eyes were gleaming.

"Ed order me something good and meaty I'll be right back." I handed him a bag of money I pulled out of my boot. I ran to the bathroom to put my shoes on and to use it. I ran back outside where he was holding a bag of food I met him and we all went up to his room.

"Here's the change." He handed the bag back and I shoved it in my pocket.

"Thanks how bout as a thank you will tell you that story about how I owe Roy my life."

"But you bought us Breakfast?"

"So I was hungry and it would be weird if I ate alone."

"Anyways were here."

"Mhm." We walked in and he set the food on the table I followed him and picked it back up opening it. "what is mine?"

"The one wrapped in green."

I pulled it out I unwrapped it I looked at it for a minute "umm…what is it?"

"It's a bacon cheese burger."

"A what?"

"Well they ground hamburger and cook it on a grill and there's a burger. But wait you can't tell me you've never had one."

" never when I was little my moth- umm we always cooked at home so really the only time I go out to eat is when I'm either asked or went it's for work which isn't often."

"Oh anyways try it there good."

I took a bite my eyes lighten it was so good a smile was pasted on my face.

Al asked, "why did you stop when you were about to say mother?" by then everyone had their food and was sitting around the table.

"well that goes with the story, anyways I should start now Roy was ten when I was born my mother of course loved my father so much more than anything else but two years after my birth he died… and she blamed me I also had this weird thing for human science she would always say I was born of the devil and threaten to kill me." Horror was in both of their faces. "she hated this child so much Roy was loved he was her angle she wouldn't let me anywhere around him until we slept she thought if we slept together the angle would over ride the demon thought to be in me he would always comfort me making sure I was alright and she didn't hurt me in any way that wasn't already done, well I was just turned ten and Roy went to the military and the next day was his birthday he was coming back that next night. But the night before he was supposed to come I killed my mom…" they looked at me like a monster like a demon. "well so I'm not misunderstood this is how it went, I was washing the dishes and cooking for the next day to celebrate his birthday, the sun had set and I was sitting on the floor reading a book about blood compounds etc I heard this weird laughter coming from the kitchen she said I have the perfect present for when my angle get home she came out with a knife in her hand." I stopped to take a deep breath now I was looking at the floor " she ran at me chanting I'm giving your dead corpse all I remember after hearing that was my hands clapping spreading apart and turning from flesh to iron spikes through her heart and stomach she coughed blood on me and whispered in my ear the demon is born and I screamed a gut wrenching scream my arms hurt so much and I couldn't move them muscle and skin was on the floor and Roy ran in to the scream the knife in her hand plunged into my back and she died on my arms my iron arms she had pierced my lungs Roy picked me up I was drenched in blood and could barely breath he carried me to the hospital they all screamed and asked what had happen to my arms and back I was drugged and everything went black I woke up five day later Roy by my side I shot up and ran out of the room Roy followed me yelling stop your not healed yet I ran all the way home in the hospital uniform. I tried to open the door but I had just then realized my arms were missing from my shoulders down I screamed and cried Roy caught up to me he picked me up and I was kicking at the door and the door fell and I saw my mother lying there dead. I screamed even more the tears were flowing I had just killed my mom I was only ten I that night we stayed at a hotel Roy left for a little bit to go get my stuff from my room at the old house when he got back I had been standing out the window ready to jump before I could he grabbed me and held me tighter than ever before I had a blank stare in my eyes. he had to feed me bath me and dress me until I got auto mail from Rockwell and every night I saw the picture of her face in my dreams and when I was twelve I had become a military dog the reason you a are the youngest to enroll I didn't enroll I was forced my brother was supervising it that year and I went with him so I was bored so I took the test go them all correct never even looked at one of those thousand page books. It was the day for the for the alchemy thingy someone's was going completely wrong and it fell almost crushing everyone I alchemized a giant deep hole in the ground with me in the middle the thing fell on me Roy yelled NO! Before it hit me I had clapped my hands and touched the thing it turned to blood on contact and filled the hole I swam up to the surface and jumped out no transmutation my sweater with the test I took was on the ground the men discussed for a while and I was enrolled."

"I'm so-"I cut into Ed's words.

"Please don't. Well we should head back over oh yeah can I borrow a shirt this thing is coming undone." He nodded and went to get me one but this time this tank was baggy on me but it was kind of tight around the breast but I was fine with it we walked all the way to the Central Quarters there was a crowd around the infirmary I said in a hushed tone, "watch this!"

The nurse panicked, "where could she have gone where, where!"

I stood at the door frame of the room I was in her back was turned to me and in a dramatic tone, "oh dear where could she have gone?"

"Yes where?"

"She could be dead in a corner begging to be saved from the epic pain."

"Yes it's my entire fault!"

"Whatever shall we do?"

She slowly creaked her head back my way here eyes darkened. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

I was busting up on the floor after she bought most of my act the people in the hall followed my act they wept and were now busting up, " well I'm fine so-" a hand was on my shoulder a cold bare hand I tilted my head back until I saw the eyes," good morning did you bring me breakfast?" I said tiring to mask the fact I was in trouble.

"Where are they!" he sounded stern like he normally did on the job.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out his gloves, "here." I said placing them in his hand and walking out. I walked down the hall with papers in my hand I continued to Hughes office I knocked a peeked my head in, "hello." I said in my stern almost scary work voice so he knew I was here for business.

"Yes come in Kurai."

I walked in and put the papers on his desk taking a seat, "please Ms. Assistant can you exit the room for a while?"

"Yes sir"

"What is this arrival about Kurai?"

"Look at the papers what do you see?"

He shuffled through the papers, "there torture and interrogation files nothing out of the ordinary."

"Nothing out of the ordinary all but those are all from Ishvalens there's over a hundred in a month all because they exist they have done nothing wrong! I only take rape murder and higher not a race!" I slammed my fist on the desk getting furious.

"I understand but you're talking to the wrong guy I suggest the top dog Bradley."

I stood up and stormed out of his office on my way I accidently everything off his desk and all the books off of his assistance I swung the doors open it slammed the assistant in the face I yelled " FUCK ALL YOU PEOPLE IN CENTRAL YOU CANT GET SHIT DONE WITHOUT YOUR DAMN RING LEADER RUNNING THIS FUCKED UP CIRCUS!" at this point my voice sounded like a demon I got to the front desk the lady looked up at me.

"What do you need sir?"

"I NEED TO TALK TO THE FUCKEN FUHRER NOW!"

She scooted back in fear in a shaky voice, "yes sir right away." She got on the phone I heard mumbles for a little bit and she hung up. "Yes he will have lunch with you at 1 be in his office by then."

I just walked away without a word I was walking down the hall I passed Havoc he grabbed my arm I didn't see him at first and I was still heated "WHAT!"

"Umm I-I have a question."

By then I looked up and I calmed a little not much though, "sorry what is it?"

"Tonight…park…6?"

I put on a half smile to try to hide that I was full on pissed, "yeah that would be wonderful I gotta go see ya."

"Oh by the way you're right we are a fucked up circus."

I continued walking going back to my state of anger I slammed the door to Roy's office.

"What's wrong?"

"EVERYONE IN CENTRAL ARE FUCKEN IDOITS WHO CANT THINK WITH THERE OWN BRAIN…and I have an appointment with the fuehrer today at 1 so can you wake me up at 12?"

"Uhhh yeah sure why?"

"Tell you later let me sleep please." There were no more questions but Riza had been in there so she was kinda shocked at my mood but I slept soundly for a few hours all-of-a-sudden I felt this hand on my back my reflects kicked in so I flanged my arm at the other direction and it flew off. I felt it I shot my eyes open and I saw Riza's eyes wide open I screamed it hurt so badly. "Fuck grab my arm please!" I yelled.

She handed it to me "are you okay?And where you tiring to kill me?"

"No and yes" I ran out of the room running to the fuehrer's office.

"What do you mean you wanted to kill me!"

I was running my arm in my one hand I stopped I pulled my watch out of my bra it was almost 1 I continued on my way running as fast as I could I finally got the I slowly opened the door," hello Sir how are you doing?"

"Oh Ms. Mustang please come in"

"Oh please Kurai is just fine and thank you." I was smiling.

"Before we discuss business let's get lunch in front of us… what happened to your arm?

"It's old and Ummm I'm fine no need to worry?" I said nervously.

"Ha-ha that's just like you never having time." He chuckled he grabbed something out of a box and shoved it in his pocket before I could see then we both took a seat he took a bite out of the chicken, "come on you can eat."

"Thank you sir this is an honor."

"You know it's your brother birthday tomorrow." My eyes widen in terror remembering what happened on this very day five years ago, "um is something wrong?"

I snapped out it, "Oh no it's nothing now the reason I'm here."

"Before that there is some important I must tell you first."

"What is it sir?"

"Well your being promoted to General here's your badge." He handed me my ranking badge. "This means you no longer have to come to me to justify decisions anymore I trust you to do as you see correct."

"Thank you so much sir." I stood up and saluted before taking the badge we continued to eat and when we finished we saluted and I left but before.

"Where's your jacket?"

I stopped as I put my hand on the door, "sorry it's how we do things down in the black department. It was called the black department because all the governments' dirt was there.

"That's all."

I left I walked down the hall I took my badge in disbelief I hit something I quickly put it away and looked up it was Roy.

"What was that?" he raised his eye brow.

"Nothing it doesn't matter right now." He reached his hand in my pocket I didn't even try to stop him it's not like I could my arm was missing and in my other hand.

"You got a promotion? When were you going to tell me this?"

"Later today when we weren't at work plus I have to go see Hughes."

"Why?"

"I got angry and I need to help him clean up."

"You and that temper we'll talk later."

I walked off I found his office and just came in he ignored me and the assistant came and whispered to me.

"He's a little angry right no-"

"I'm sorry Hughes." I yelled this and dropped to my knees blood started slipping from my tear ducts.

"Are you crying Kira?"

I looked up in a straight face, "nope this just happens one week out of the month and my arm started hurting again. Can I help cleaning up?"

"Yes I would appreciate that very much."

I stood up and got on me tippy toes so I could reach his ear and whispered, "I got a promotion to General."

He gave me a great hug squishing me I helped him clean and left I set down my arm and pulled out my watch it was 5. I left I took a cab this time and when I got home I called Roy.

"Roy Mustang."

"Hey umm I got a date tonight so I'll be home around 9 tonight I'll see you then."

"With who?"

Click I hung up the phone I just changed me pants to my leather black one and I brushed my teeth the phone rang" hello" it sounded funny because the brush was still in my mouth.

"WITH WHO?"

Click I continued to brush my teeth I finished and brushed my hair and just left it down I looked in the mirror all my piercings were removed even my tongue I couldn't transmute anything so I just left in boots Edwards shirt and my tight leather pants I walked to the park I got there and it was 5:45 I sat on the swing I was rocking back and forth lightly I stared at the floor thinking about the day blood came down again from my eyes I wiped it away and two hands came from behind me and pushed the swing high up in the air I held on as tight as I could I can back and he stopped the swing I turned my head it was Havoc he wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Someone woke me up and yeah…. But Riza is okay."

"Alright stand up."

I did as he said "okay?" He took my seat, "what you just wanted my seat?"

He patted his lap "nope I wanted to help to swing now sit down."

I smiled and sat down he pushed off and we started swinging back and forth I was holding onto the chain I looked down we were really high up I shut my eyes ever sense that night I hated heights I wasn't scared just I brought back memories I wrapped my arm around his back and I was holding tight he whispered in my ear, "try jumping off."

"What? That's insane."

"Just try it its fun."

I released him and jumped I landed on my feet and then fell and rolled a little I was laughing so hard it was hilarious he followed me and was next to me we laid on the floor for a minute laughing " oh my god that was fun!"

"Is that your first time on the swing?"

"You could tell?"

"Just a little." He smiled and stood up and pulled me up and put his arm over my shoulder and I put mine around his waist we walked around the park, "by the way is that Ed's shirt?"

"Yeah the nurse lady took my shirt so I borrowed his and we went to breakfast as thanks for letting me free and Al was there too."

"Why didn't you change when you got home?"

"I dunno I guess I didn't think of it wait are you jealous?

"No I was just wondering and you could have asked me for a shirt."

"You weren't there and you are ha-ha"

"I said I wasn't and let's go to my place to eat."

"Okay." I pulled him closer to me as we walked his house was really close to the park and we went in and I sat on the couch and he went to the kitchen I looked around it was rather clean I was surprised I saw his room I grinned I quickly went into his room I looked into his closet and grabbed a white button up shirt I took Ed's shirt off and put his on I walked out and sat on the couch again he yelled from the kitchen.

"Wanna share an apple with me?"

"Yeah that sounds good." He walked out with two halves of an apple and stopped and started to laugh. "What?" I smiled knowing he would laugh.

"I see you found my closet." He sat beside me on the couch.

"I knew you'd like it so how do I look."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I took a bite of my apple as did he.

"Why were you so heated today?"

"Because almost everyone at Central are mindless idiot who can't think on their own damn terms and I had to talk to the fuehrer." I took another bite looking down.

"What how did that go?"

"Well we ate lunch and he told me I was taking on executions also" I muffled under my breath hoping that he wouldn't hear me "I got promoted to General."

"What was that last part?" I took a big bite out of the apple so I couldn't talk and I shrugged my shoulders. He rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen "imma make dinner."

I had finally swallowed my bite I looked down at my sleeves and played with them the shirt was big on me I pulled the watch out of my bra and it was 7 there was also a note on the lid of the watch, " you know I'm going back to get my auto mail fixed then going home tomorrow." I said loud enough so he could hear me in the kitchen.

"No I didn't what about it?"

"Roy is gonna send someone with me do you want me to request you?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"Just making sure plus Ed and Al are coming."

Hearing Ed's name he came out of the kitchen, "why is he coming?"

"Because we're going to see Winry she's the one who does my auto mail why do you care if he comes?"

"I don't I was just wondering that's all and dinner is almost ready."

"Okay and it was a shirt I wasn't gonna walk around half naked." I stood up and put the watch back in my bra and continued to the kitchen it smelled good really good there was an island in the middle of the kitchen. There we two plates I sat behind one of them, he brought a pan of spaghetti over and put some on my plate then his own he sat down, " wow this smells good and it looks even better!"

"Thank you eat up." We both took a bite it tasted amazing I couldn't do anything but smile he smiled too, "enjoying it?"

I swallowed and nodded my head, "yes it's yummy." He laughed at my choice of words he was sitting next to me so he brushed my hair behind my ears I continued to eat he did too but he cocked his head.

"You don't have your piercings in."

I swallowed the bite in my mouth and wiped my moth with a paper towel. "Yeah the nurse took them and I'm not going back, and I can't use alchemy at the moment so I have no… she even took my tongue ring."

"You look cute without them actually you look about a year or two younger, why did you get them."

"Initiation for the black department actually I got the tongue ring everyone has one there not specifically tongue but a piercing. I was only 13 when I was assigned there."

"Only 13 but that means you were younger then Edward that mean you're the youngest to go out for the military."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

" I mean I didn't got out for it I was invited, Roy was supervising that year so I just went along I was bored I took the test while waiting and gave it to Roy I got it all correct in short terms I basically saved everyone's dumbasses at the alchemy portion. "

"oh that was you I heard bout it but never looked into it" I nodded and kept eating I started to think about the day my facial expression showed that I wasn't thinking about something pleasant and it was true I was thinking about my mother today she had been dead for five years, "are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just I ki- I mean my mother died on this day five years today."

"Were you just about to say you killed your mom?"

"Yeah I did." I looked down at my lap he looked at me horrified. "I should start now Roy was ten when I was born my mother of course loved my father so much more than anything else but two years after my birth he died… and she blamed me I also had this weird thing for human science she would always say I was born of the devil and threaten to kill me." Horror was in both of their faces. "she hated this child so much Roy was loved he was her angle she wouldn't let me anywhere around him until we slept she thought if we slept together the angle would over ride the demon thought to be in me he would always comfort me making sure I was alright and she didn't hurt me in any way that wasn't already done, well I was just turned ten and Roy went to the military and the next day was his birthday he was coming back that next night. But the night before he was supposed to come I killed my mom… this is how it went, I was washing the dishes and cooking for the next day to celebrate his birthday, the sun had set and I was sitting on the floor reading a book about blood compounds etc I heard this weird laughter coming from the kitchen she said I have the perfect present for when my angle get home she came out with a knife in her hand." I stopped to take a deep breath now I was looking at the floor " she ran at me chanting I'm giving your dead corpse all I remember after hearing that was my hands clapping spreading apart and turning from flesh to iron spikes through her heart and stomach she coughed blood on me and whispered in my ear the demon is born and I screamed a gut wrenching scream my arms hurt so much and I couldn't move them muscle and skin was on the floor and Roy ran in to the scream the knife in her hand plunged into my back and she died on my arms my iron arms she had pierced my lungs Roy picked me up I was drenched in blood and could barely breath he carried me to the hospital they all screamed and asked what had happen to my arms and back I was drugged and everything went black I woke up five day later Roy by my side I shot up and ran out of the room Roy followed me yelling stop you're not healed yet I ran all the way home in the hospital uniform. I tried to open the door but I had just then realized my arms were missing from my shoulders down I screamed and cried Roy caught up to me he picked me up and I was kicking at the door and the door fell and I saw my mother lying there dead. I screamed even more the tears were flowing I had just killed my mom I was only ten I that night we stayed at a hotel Roy left for a little bit to go get my stuff from my room at the old house when he got back I had been standing out the window ready to jump before I could he grabbed me and held me tighter than ever before I had a blank stare in my eyes. He had to feed me bath me and dress me until I got auto mail from Rockwell and every night I saw the picture of her face."

"That's why you have auto mail and it explains why you have such a close relationship with your brother I'm sorry."

"Please don't be any ways how bout I help you clean up." I stood up and placed his plate on mine and placed them in the sink he followed me when I stopped he wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around I looked up he had a cigarette in his mouth as always I took it from his mouth then we kissed for a while only stopping for air we stopped and he pulled me into his chest and hugged me. He released me and I put the cigarette in my mouth he watched me for a little bit I finished it for him and he took the bud from me I saw the clock it was 8:30, " I have to go I told Roy I'd be home by 9.

"Okay ill walk you and would you stop stealing my cigarettes?"

"Probably not." We walked out it was dark I had gotten Ed's shirt and it was hanging out of my back pocket me and Havoc were holding hands smiling then blood dripped down my face from my eyes. "Shit not again!"

"What happen" he looked over "what's wrong?" I grabbed a towel from my pocket and he took it from my hand and wiped the tears of blood from my face. "There you go."

"Sorry this happens once a month. "We we at the place to depart and he kissed my forehead.

"Good night."

"You too?" I continued walking and open the door to the house Roy was in the kitchen eating an apple I walked in "hello."

"Whose shirt is that?"

"No ones. You know what day it is right?"

"Yeah I remembered."

"Okay then you won't be mad." I went intone of his cupboards and pulled out a bottle of Jack and some shot glasses. I turned one over in from of him and poured him a shot then me one.

"You really shouldn't."

"Shaddup and just drink." He downed his shot and I followed. We kept doing shots until the whole bottle was gone we were both completely drunk. We would start laughing uncontrollably then the phone rang, "I got it."

"Hell-hello?"

"Is Roy there?"

"WH-who is this?"

"Lieutenant Riza."

"Oh hey ha-ha he's drunk out of his um umm fucken mind sorry."

"Are you drunk as well Kurai?"

"Hahaha just a little." Click I hung the phone up and stumbled back over to Roy, "sorry man but I gotta Ummm leave tomorrow."

"Okay but-but ya ya gotta take someone with ya." He fell on the couch I followed close behind landing on top of him we busted up laughing for unknown reasons then we both fell asleep we slept soundly through the night he woke up first opening his eyes to find me sleeping on his chest he shook my shoulder waking me up, "wake up you gotta get ready to go."

"Okay okay I'm up." I pushed myself up and shoved all my stuff into my bag including Edwards shirt, "oh by the way I'm taking Havoc with me to Rockwell place I told him yesterday so he's meeting me there." He was still on the couch my head was killing me I cracked my neck and threw a pillow at Roy he stood up and he walked out the door I followed him but with an apple and my arm in one hand and bag in the other we got in the car we both fell asleep in the car we got to the train station and the car driver woke up and Roy woke me up, "oh bye Roy I love you."

He kissed me on the forehead," bye love you too."

I got out of the car and I waved to him through the window I walked into the station and saw all three of them well they all looked blurred I threw a bag at Havoc, "go buy the tickets."

"I already got them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN well this one was kinda long but i hope ya like REVIEW please ^_^**


End file.
